


Ink Stained Innocence

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: For a second she felt safe, but went into full panic when the door started to shake and loud pounding was heard.





	Ink Stained Innocence

Ink Tainted Innocence  
Ink continued to run down the walls and fill up the hallways as heavy breathing and frantic footsteps were heard.  
A girl was running for her life.  
Mireya had no idea how long she had been running, or where she was going, but she knew that something evil was chasing her and that she had to find a safe place to hide.  
"Keep running…"  
"Keep running…"  
As she continued repeating those words to herself, an open door came into view. Without a second thought, Mireya runs into the room and slams the metal door shut, placing a wooden plank in front of it, hoping that it would stay. For a second, she felt safe, but went into full panic when the door started to shake and loud pounding was heard.  
"Please don't come in…"  
"Please don't come in…"  
A few moments later, the door stopped moving and after a frustrated growl and slithering sound, Mireya heard footsteps moving away from the door, eventually leaving her in eerie silence.  
Her first thought was to leave and search for the studio's exit, but she feared that the evil thing was waiting for her so it could do whatever it had planned to do.  
So she decided to wait.  
Sitting against a wall, Mireya takes one of her ink-stained hands and places it on the back of her head, quickly finding a rather large bump and cut.  
. . .  
After turning a corner with an axe in hand, Mireya had barely taken a few steps when she felt something hit her in the head, knocking her down. Looking up, she saw that her attacker was rather tall and wearing a very familiar looking mask.  
Just before she blacked out, Mireya heard a rather creepy voice.  
"Rest your head…it's time for bed."  
. . .  
Removing her hand from the bloody head wound, Mireya pulled up her sleeves, revealing severe marks on her wrists. Red, swollen, and slightly bleeding, she couldn't even massage them to try and dull the pain as they were in such bad shape that the slightest touch would cause them to burn painfully.  
. . .  
Mireya had no idea how long she had been out, but when she finally came to, she noticed that she was in a room that she didn't recognize. Her first instinct was to quickly leave before anything happened, but fear and panic began to set in when she discovered that she couldn't stand up.  
Once Mireya realized that she was securely tied to a beam behind her, she quickly tried to free herself, but stopped when she heard footsteps slowly approaching her.  
They were the footsteps of her attacker and now captor.  
Although he was wearing a mask, Mireya swore to herself that he was somehow giving her and evil grin as he walked behind the beam that she was tied to.  
Mireya wished that she knew her captor's name so she could try to calm down, but the only thing she could do at that moment was let out a small painful scream when she felt the rope around her wrists being tightened.  
This person made it very clear that he didn't want her to escape as he had some sort of plan.  
As soon as her captor turned his back, Mireya began to move her wrists, causing her to wince in pain. But, she was forced to stop when he turned to face her with that invisible smile that she swore was there.  
Then she heard his creepy voice again.  
"There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep running away now, would we? No we wouldn't."  
He turned his back again, giving Mireya another chance to try and free herself, but was quickly forced to stop when he suddenly turned around and spoke again.  
"I must admit, I am honored that you came all the way down here to visit me. It makes what I am about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me."  
Mireya didn't know who this "savior" was, why her captor suddenly called her "sheep" or what he planned to do with her. She wasn't gagged, but for some reason, she found herself unable to speak.  
At that moment, Mireya decided to switch tactics. Rather than waiting for her captor to turn his back, she timed her movements to where she was sure he wouldn't notice.  
She also had to be attentive to him at the same time.  
Her blood ran cold when she felt his inky fingers grab her face.  
"Wait. You look familiar to me…That face…Not now. For our Lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then I will finally be free from this…Prison. This Inky…Dark…Abyss I call a body."  
Now that Mireya knew her purpose for being there, she twisted her wrists harder, which thankfully went unnoticed. But with her face trapped in his hand, she had to make sure not to show any pain or all her careful timing would be for nothing.  
Her face was soon released, allowing her to take a deep breath, which caused his inky hand to firmly cover her mouth.  
"Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me…He will set us free."  
He released her face again, and to her surprise, left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Not taking any chances, Mireya continued twisting her wrists until the constant movement started to loosen the ropes.  
She heard his voice again, but this time coming from the large speakers on either side of a large door.  
"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"  
The large door slowly started to open as Mireya's movements quickened, eventually allowing one of her wrists to be freed. With things a little easier, she began working on the second set of knots as ink began to run down the walls.  
His voice came through the speakers again, and what Mireya heard told her what he fate was planned out to be.  
"No! My Lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your Aahhhh!"  
The room started to shake just as Mireya loosened the knots enough to free her other wrist. For a moment, Mireya wondered if her captor was ok, but dismissed it and ran out of the room.  
. . .  
Now here she was, hiding in a storage room waiting for the right moment to leave.  
Mireya had such a terrible thirty-some minutes that she was completely exhausted.  
She had fallen several stories…  
She had been abducted and nearly sacrificed…  
She had been chased by something very evil…  
Right now, she no longer wanted to search for a way out, she just wanted to rest.  
But she was in such a dangerous place, how could she?  
"Hey there, young lady!"  
Mireya looked beside a display case where she saw a small-sized black and white figure.  
She immediately knew who the creature was because she had seen his face on several posters and cut-outs.  
"Bendy?"  
With a small nod, he slowly walked up to her and couldn't believe what he saw when he got a closer look.  
"You look like you had just been tortured. What happened to you?"  
Despite just meeting him, Mireya felt like she could really open up to Bendy.  
So, she told him everything.  
. . .  
"Wow, you have been through a lot in just twenty minutes, young lady." Bendy said after jumping into Mireya's lap.  
Bendy had no idea how one young girl could go through what she did and come out alive. If he had a heart, he was sure that it would shatter, especially after seeing the damage to her head and wrists.  
"That will no doubt leave painful scars and memories." He thought as he gently placed his hand on her wrist.  
"How on earth could Sammy Lawrence have the audacity to basically force a girl to slice her wrists?!" he whispered to himself.  
When Bendy looked up at Mireya, he saw that her eyes had dulled a little bit and her skin had paled.  
"You are exhausted aren't you?" he asked while gently tapping her shoulder.  
Mireya just nodded. "I'm sorry Bendy, but I really am."  
He suddenly got an idea. "Wait right here."  
. . .  
As Mireya watched Bendy disappear into a connecting room, she couldn't help but feel very attached to him.  
He had given her information that she wanted to know.  
She learned that her captor's name was Sammy Lawrence and that the "savior" he planned to sacrifice her to was the corrupted form of Bendy himself, who was also the creature that chased her into the storage room.  
Bendy also told her that he had learned that before being corrupted by ink, Sammy, while preferring solitude, was an all around good guy and a decent person.  
Mireya had found that very hard to believe, but after remembering her split second concern for him, made her think otherwise.  
She had to admit that for such a small character, Bendy sure was smart.  
"Young lady, I am back!"  
No more than ten minutes after he left, Bendy returned with a blanket and a pair of scissors.  
Before Mireya had a chance to ask, Bendy took the scissors and after cutting off the edges of the blanket, took each of her wrists and gently wrapped the material around them, concealing the damage done to them.  
"These wounds will no doubt leave bad scars, but at least they won't get an infection or something like that." He said after cleaning off his hands.  
"Thank you very much Bendy. But you didn't have to do this." Mireya said while rubbing her now concealed wrists.  
Bendy just gave her a small wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, young lady. It's what friends do."  
She gave him a small smile, which was exactly what Bendy wanted to see. In his eyes, Mireya was too good of a person to be scared and in pain.  
He could tell that she is a happy person and that he had to get that smile out of her.  
Bendy felt very attached to her, and after hearing what she went through, he knew at that point that he had to help her escape.  
But first, she had to rest.  
After tossing the remainder of the blanket around Mireya's shoulders and helping her tuck it in enough to keep her warm, he gave her a small nod and sat beside her, facing the door.  
"You rest up young lady, and I'll keep watch. I know I'm small, but trust me, you would be surprised at what I can do."  
Giving in to her exhaustion, Mireya got herself comfortable on the floor and whispered one last thing before falling asleep.  
"Thank you my friend Bendy. Thank you."


End file.
